1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a hand held and operated stapling implement especially adapted for use in the treatment of pinnal disorders of animals.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Phenix, U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,036, relates to the upholstery art and teaches the use of a pivoted lever having a flat face which engages a wire to bend the wire over material after the wire is inserted therethrough.
Sims, U.S. Pat. No, 2,180,484, teaches pedestal mounted apparatus for cutting off a length of wire, forming it into a staple, driving the staple through some material, and clinching the staple by means of movable jaw members operated by a cam and clutch mechanism.
Taynton, U.S. Pat. No, 2,987,729, teaches a stapling device which feeds components by air to a forming block, bending the staple leads by means of forming fingers, inserting the leads into a circuit board, and then clinching the leads by means of pressing fingers on brackets, the fingers being movable by cam and roller means.
Phenix, Sims and Taynton, supra, discussed above, do not relate to veterinary stapling devices, but to other, generally industrial types of stapling apparatus.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,299 and 3,744,495, the latter being a continuation-in-part of the former, teaches a veterinary stapling tool which resembles a long-handled pliers. The tool comprises a two part stapling head, one part of which is constructed to hold a staple having an attached plate, and the other part of which is constructed to hold an apertured plate over which the prongs of the staple are bent; the apertured plate being held by a screw which, upon completion of the staple bending step, is unscrewed to release the plate.
Green, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,445, and Aranyl et al, 4,513,746, relate to surgical fastener means, each disclosing apparatus for inserting a staple into a fastening means. The staples are formed with barb-like parts which interlock in the fastening means.